


Поцелуй ангела - 2

by robin_puck



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck





	Поцелуй ангела - 2

Он не сразу это заметил, а когда заметил, очень нескоро понял, что это означает. В самом деле, таких случаев было не так уж много, так что все сведения об этом относились, как правило, к области суеверий, легенд и, опять же, женских романов. Романов Джон не читал, суевериями страдал в несколько других сферах, а насчет легенд только помнил что-то смутное со времен школы.  
Так что когда «поцелуй ангела» внезапно начал чесаться спустя пару месяцев после смерти Шерлока, Джон не обратил на это внимания. Честно говоря, ему было слишком хреново, чтобы обращать внимание на то, что у него там зачесалось. Все говорили, что нужно держаться, и что это пройдет, но, мать вашу, ничего не проходило, никак!..  
Может быть, если бы они не были связаны, это бы переживалось проще. Джон не был уверен. Что может значить какая-то крохотная родинка в виде восьмерки? Она просто чешется и не влияет ни на что. По правде говоря, после того, как между ними все раскрылось, Джон очень скоро понял, как сильно ошибался. В смысле, Шерлок был ничуть не лучше меланомы. От меланомы хотя бы есть неплохой шанс вылечиться. От Шерлока было не избавиться никак. Вот, теперь он даже умер, а Джон все равно не мог. Никак, никак…  
Шерлок ему снился. Мало того, что Джон потерял своего лучшего друга, человека, который открыл для него новую страницу в жизни, который, скажем честно, выкинул к черту старую жизнь отставного военного врача Джона Уотсона и создал нового Джона, по образу и подобию своих нужд и желаний. Ну, как-то так. Не то чтобы Джон думал прямо вот этими мелодраматичными словами, но ощущал он себя временами очень похоже…  
Так вот, мало того, что теперь он остался без друга, без любимого занятия, без завтрашнего дня, без… без жизни, если так можно сказать. А ведь Шерлок еще и снился ему.  
Эти сны всегда начинались одинаково: Джону казалось, что Шерлок обнимает его со спины, просунув свою длинную конечность ему под руку. Так, чтобы их «поцелуи» соприкоснулись. Он очень любил это делать, ощущения были ошеломительные. Если бы Джон был электропроводкой, так, наверное, ощущалось бы короткое замыкание. Мозги вскипают за секунду, и в следующий момент обнаруживаешь себя уже верхом на Шерлоке, с его членом в заднице и с какой-нибудь пошлостью, льющейся изо рта. Вроде: «О Боже, да, да, сильней, трахни меня, да!»  
Гениальный мерзавец очень любил этот прием, как он выражался, такой подход устраняет «излишние сантименты» и очень «экономит время». Ну, еще бы. Пять минут секса и свободен, а ты потом лежишь обалдевший и с ощущением, что где-то тебя наебали, причем во всех смыслах.  
Нет, у них бывало и по-человечески — когда у Шерлока не было работы, когда у Шерлока было настроение, когда Шерлок не размышлял о тщете всего сущего, а чаще всего где-то раз в неделю, когда Шерлок внезапно просыпался в середине дня, шел на кухню, задумчиво съедал все, что было на тот момент в холодильнике, читая какую-нибудь статью о том, как похудеть за три дня перед свиданием... А потом он просто брал Джона за шиворот, оттаскивал от компьютера, телевизора, книги, любого другого дела и волок к себе в берлогу, в разворошенную теплую постель.  
Вот в такие дни они занимались сексом долго, вдумчиво, можно даже сказать, разнообразно. Шерлок любил брать в рот и довольно быстро научился совершенно потрясающе сосать. Ему нравилось, когда Джон долго дразнит его пальцами и языком перед тем, как вставить. У него были очень чувствительные соски, шея, внутренняя сторона предплечий, крестец и все остальное, и Джон мог часами его вылизывать так, как не вылизывал ни одну из своих подружек. А потом они обнимались и просто грелись друг о друга, потому что у них всегда было холодно, а денег на отопление постоянно не хватало — Шерлок был тем еще неженкой и никогда не заводил с клиентами разговор об оплате, этим приходилось заниматься Джону, а он тоже не считал себя блестящим финансистом…  
Господи, Джон так любил его. И дело совсем не в «поцелуе» и не в том, что благодаря ему они могли заниматься сексом. Во всех этих снах не было секса, вообще. Шерлок просто обнимал его, и метки соприкасались, и Джон чувствовал всем, что в нем есть, что Шерлок рядом. Что они вместе. Они обнимались и грелись друг о друга, а утром Джон просыпался в слезах и с заложенным носом, потому что перед самым пробуждением каждый раз вспоминал, что все кончилось, а Шерлок на самом деле умер, и ему становилось чертовски холодно, просто до слез.  
— Он не должен чесаться, — сказала ему Гарри где-то уже через полгода. — Он вообще должен исчезнуть, если твой суженый умер.  
— Откуда ты можешь об этом знать? — возмутился Джон. — У тебя-то нет «поцелуя».  
— Об этом все знают, Джон, не будь ребенком. Сходи в клинику. Вдруг это действительно меланома?  
— Нет, это хуже, — сказал Джон мрачно. — Это Шерлок.  
Это был Шерлок, действительно. Невыносимый, потрясающий, невозможный, лучший, который не оставит Джона никогда, даже после смерти. В этом было что-то чертовски правильное, поэтому Джон даже сильно не злился. Просто время от времени прижимал пальцы к зудящей метке, и от этого почему-то становилось спокойней. Легче. В конце концов он даже привык.

— Как можно быть таким идиотом? — поинтересовался Шерлок спустя три года. — Твой «поцелуй» даже не поблек, а ты поверил в то, что я умер? Да он должен был исчезнуть вообще, Джон, это же самый явный знак, который я только мог тебе оставить!  
— Откуда я знал, что он должен был исчезнуть? — буркнул Джон, не поднимая лица от шеи Шерлока.  
— Об этом все знают.  
Джон обреченно застонал и лизнул Шерлока за ухом. А тот поежился и натянул на них одеяло — у них как всегда было холодно, но можно попытаться согреться друг о друга.


End file.
